High-casualty events, such as natural disasters, war, plagues, terrorist attacks, and the like give rise to the need for highly efficient processing of deceased bodies and sick or injured survivors by aid workers, at a time when there can be dozens, hundreds, or even many thousands of fatalities and injured or ill persons (collectively referred to herein as “victims”). After or during a high-casualty event, it is very desirable for aid workers to quickly perform triage for survivors, who may be initially treated on-site and later moved for further treatment, and also to separate deceased victims for relatively quick return to living family members and/or for burial or cremation before significant decay occurs. However, when a large number of deceased victims are present, the use of mass graves may be the only practical option to help ensure public safety, particularly during a crisis where significant resources must be prioritized for the health and safety of survivors and time may be a critical factor to minimize further losses. Such quick action often does not permit individual victims to be identified prior to burial or other disposition, so that subsequent positive identification of individual victims can be difficult or impossible, or at least cost-prohibitive, which leaves surviving loved ones uncertain about the fate of a lost relative or friend.